Vampire Brothers
by Haou Judai 4Ever
Summary: Sora and Roxas are normal students, but when one day, two mysterious transfer students, Vanitas and Ventus came, everything changed…
1. New Students!

**I finished my other fanfiction and I got bored, so I posted this one. I actually got this finished a while ago and since I beat Kingdom Hearts today, I'm in a good mood.**

**Merry Christmas!**

* * *

Ventus was standing on the porch waiting for his older brother Vanitas. They were going to their new school together. According to Vanitas, they were supposed to be twins. But they looked nothing like each other, Vanitas had spiky black hair and golden eyes. Ventus had windswept golden blonde hair and blue eyes. But when Ventus questioned this point, Vanitas simply said, "We just inherit different looks from our mother and father."

Ventus knew that was a really lame excuse, but he never dared to question Vanitas. Vanitas could be really dangerous when angered.

Ventus saw Vanitas walk slowly down to the porch. He was wearing his usual attire, black shorts and black tee-shirt with a red pullover. His red belt was hanging loosely by his hips.

"Looking good as always huh, Van?" Ventus said grinning at his brother.

"Of course." Vanitas said smiling slightly.

* * *

Sora was doodling on his paper, drawing random pictures while his mind was wandering.

"Sora?" A voice asked above him, "What are you drawing?"

A boy with golden blonde hair snatched the paper from Sora and examined it with a criticizing expression. "Vampires? That's cute."

"Roxas, give that back." Sora said pouting slightly.

Roxas smirked and handed the paper back to him and looked at Sora with a worried expression, "Why do you keep on drawing these pictures? Dad's worried about you, you know."

"I know, I don't know why, these pictures seems important to me." The brunette said frowning at his drawings.

"I hear there's a pair of twins transferring to this school." Roxas said attempting to change the topic.

"Yeah, and they're coming to our class." Sora said staring at the door as the teacher walked in with two boys

"Order!" Mrs. Aerith said rapping her knuckles on the desk. " As you all know, we have two new students transferring to this school today." She gestured the two boys. "This is Vanitas." The ravenette nodded, "That is Ventus." The other boy that looked a lot like Roxas smiled happily and waved at them.

"Wow, those twins look really like us." Roxas leaned forward and whispered, "That Vanitas could be your twin and Ventus could be mine."

Sora nodded absentmindedly, staring at Vanitas, that older boy seemed to stir something from Sora's memory. Vanitas seems to have noticed Sora's stare as he turned his head towards him.

"Vanitas, sit next to Roxas, Ventus, sit next to Sora." Mrs. Aerith instructed, breaking Sora's train of thought, "Sora, Roxas, raise your hands."

Ventus and Vanitas walked towards their seats. "Sora." Sora said, sticking his hand out to shake, "Ventus, call me Ven." Ventus replied smiling, taking Sora's hand.

"That's my twin Roxas seating with your twin." Sora pointed at Roxas. "They don't seem to be getting along well." Sora said as he saw Vanitas pulling his chair wordlessly and proceeds to take his books out without a glance at Roxas.

"Uh, I think he didn't have enough sleep yesterday. Anyway, what that?" Ventus asked changing the subject.

"Oh that, a picture I drew just now." He watched as Ventus took his picture for a closer inspection, "I've been drawing these since I could remember. Roxas always say I'm dreaming or stuff."

"Vampires huh? They seems quite really." Ventus glanced at Sora, "Are you sure you're not just a good artist?"

"No, for one, I can't draw. For another, I've never seen a vampire once in my life. Not that anyone has." Sora added with a chuckle.

"Oh, I wouldn't bet on that, the world is very big. For all we knew, there could be a vampire in this room with us this very moment." Ventus said smiling slightly. A glance at Vanitas who was glaring at him and made him lowered his head back.

* * *

***After School***

"Hey Roxas, let's go and find Ventus." Sora said tugging at his brother's arm.

"No." Roxas said scowling. "I'm not letting you go near that damn Vanitas."

"But I'm talking about Ventus. What's wrong with Vanitas anyway?"

"Oh nothing. He just **SMASHED ALL MY TEST TUBES IN SCIENCE LESSON, SPRAY PAINT ON MY PICTURE IN ART LESSON** and worse of all **THREW MY LUNCH IN THE WASHROOM**. Now, do you get how I hate this guy." Roxas glared heatedly at a tree.

"Um...maybe he just didn't get enough sleep?" Sora suggested weakly.

"Well, you can go and find Ventus by yourself. I'm not going near these twins." Roxas said walking off.

"Wait up, Roxas." Sora said running after him.

When they rounded the corner, Roxas stopped and pulled Sora behind a tree. Vanitas and Ventus were standing beneath a tree.

"What were you doing back at the classroom?" Vanitas snarled and slammed Ventus back onto a tree, "The first day we go to school, you mess up. I know I shouldn't have let you go back to school. You and your big mouth."

"I'm sorry Vanitas, It just sort of slipped out of my mouth. The picture looked so real you know?" Ventus stared at Vanitas pleadingly, "I'm really sorry, I promise I won't say anything about it anymore."

Vanitas expression softened, "Alright, but you're still grounded for a week." Ventus' face fell. "That's already a minimum punishment, so quit whining."

After the two had walked away, Roxas pulled Sora from behind the tree. "What was that about?" Sora wondered.

"Well, now you see why I don't want you to go near those guys." Roxas pulled Sora towards the classroom.

* * *

Ventus acted weird for the following week. He wouldn't talk to anyone other than Vanitas. And he refused to go out. He became paler day by day.

"Ven, we're worried about you. Come on, what's the matter?" Sora asked on the fifth day.

"It's none of your business…" Ventus finally said.

"I'm your friend Ventus. I can help." Sora looked at Ventus' back, "Or is it about the stuff Vanitas said…" Sora trailed off as Ven stared at him in horror.

Ventus grabbed Sora's arm and shook him, "What did you hear?"

Sora winced as Ven's grip tightened on him, "Ow, okay, okay, I admit Roxas and I eavesdropped on the conversation you and Vanitas had in break."

"How much did you hear?"

"Just the bit when Vanitas asked about what you did in the classroom…and what was that about, you didn't talk much with me other than studies." Sora trailed of as his mind flashed back to the time when Ventus commented on his drawing. "Vampire…That's what Vanitas was talking about."

Ventus turned his head away, "It's not about that. Sora, mind your own business."

Sora stared at Ventus retreating figures and whispered, "I'll find out your secret."

* * *

**So how's that for a chapter! Review please!**


	2. Haunted Mansion

**Roxas's POV**

I narrowed my eyes. Sora has once again refused to go home with me. He makes up some stupid excuse to get me to leave him alone and go home first. At first, I thought he was going out with Kairi. But when I asked Namine, she says it isn't possible since Sora hasn't been to their house for a week, and Kairi never told her anything about dating Sora. So that's why I was suspicious when Sora said he was going to Kairi's.

Sora must have sensed my suspicions since he immediately put on his puppy-dog face and pleaded, "Please Roxas, I'm really going to Kairi's. I promise I won't go anywhere. I'll go straight back home, no shortcuts or whatsoever."

I sighed, there was no point in trying to stop him, not that I wouldn't. But I couldn't, how could I refuse him when he put on "that" face? "Fine, come straight back home after you leave Kairi's house."

"Thanks, you're the best twin a boy could ever ask for!" Sora smiled and hugged me. I smiled back.

After I watched Sora's figure vanish in the crowd, I opened my locker, and turned to put the books to my backpack when I noticed a pair of golden eyes watching me.

"Vanitas," I growled, "What do you want?"

"Nothing, except talking about Ventus' dear little shadow."

"What do you mean?" I narrow my eyes. Vanitas always talked in riddles, and most of them don't make sense unless he tells you himself. "Stop talking in riddles!"

Vanitas sighed and rolled his eye, "Look, don't tell me you haven't noticed Sora tailing Ventus after school and between classes for the whole week."

"They're friends, what's wrong with that?" I challenged, "And Sora isn't following Ventus after school, and he's going to Kairi's"

Vanitas stared at me incredulously.

"At least, that's what he told me." I added weakly.

Vanitas snorted, "Don't tell me you actually believed in his pathetic lies?"

"No, but I didn't know he was following Ventus." I sighed and ruffled my already messed up hair. "What do you want to say actually?"

"Tell Sora if he values his life, he'll leave Ventus alone." With that, Vanitas spun around and stalked off towards the opposite direction.

* * *

Sora sighed, he had followed Ventus to the abandoned mansion in the woods. It went well at first, he had been able to follow Ventus to the edge of the woods before losing him. For one thing, he wasn't such an observant person, so obviously, he lost him _**AND**_ he was completely lost.

"Since I'm here, I might as well as check out the mansion." Sora muttered to himself, before pushing open the door.

The mansion was musty and the woods were decayed. The stairs were old and creaky. Sora winced as the wood under his hand crumbled, and half of the staircase crashed onto the floor.

"I was trying to keep quiet, not make enough noise to wake the dead." Sora sighed and continued his way upwards.

Once he arrived at the top of the stairs, he found there was nothing but a locked door emblazed with a strange symbol, a heart with three points at the bottom. Sora squinted at the symbol, "I'm sure I've seen this symbol somewhere…" He stared mesmerized at the symbol and reached his hand out…

The symbol sparked and glowed under his fingertips.

"What the!" Sora yelped as the door opened and a gruesome scene unfolded before his eyes.

A dozen of mangled bodies, ripped viciously. The strange thing was, no blood could be seen leaking from the wounds…the corpses had been drained.

Sora stared at the bodies in shock before opening his mouth and a scream tore out of his throat.

* * *

Roxas sighed for the millionth time this day, he couldn't figure out what Sora was interested in Ventus that would lead him to follow Ventus day after day. _Ventus was no different than any other students other then he had an enigma for a brother and he had been acting a little strange lately…_Roxas trailed away in mid-thought. _Ventus had been acting strange since his encounter with Vanitas,_ _more precisely…the next day at school. He had been a …_

The phone rang. Roxas snapped out of his thoughts completely and grabbed the phone. "Strife's resident."

A man cleared his throat at the other end, "This is Detective Sephiroth. You're Roxas, Sora's brother right?"

"Yes," Roxas pinched the bridged of his nose, "what happened to Sora this time?"

"Your brother, Sora found the bodies of victims from homicidal cases. He's at the police station for questioning now. I suggest you get here as soon as you can, he kept asking for you."

"Of course, I'll be right there." Roxas yelled over the phone before fling it on the counter and grabbed his coat.

* * *

The door to the room burst opened as Roxas came rushing in. Sora leaped up and hugged Roxas tightly when he saw his brother.

"Roxas," He whimpered," Those people. All ripped apart. Just like my nightmares."

"It's okay, I'm here, you're safe." Roxas continued to sooth Sora, but his mind was racing. _Why would Sora have nightmares about such horrible things? This was unusual for a teenager, especially one that was so optimistic, like Sora._

"When did you start having these nightmares?" Roxas questioned almost casually.

Sora sniffed and wiped his eyes, "A week ago."

_A week ago…about the time Ventus and Vanitas transferred here. It had to be a coincidence. Those two had to be connected with the murders and Sora's nightmares…_

The man Roxas had neglected when he first entered the room cleared his throat. Roxas blushed, he had been so preoccupied with Sora's problem he hadn't noticed the man watching them.

The man spoke, "I'm Detective Sephiroth, and you're Roxas?"

Roxas nodded, "Are you Riku's father? I remember him saying he had a father who was a detective."

Sephiroth nodded, "Then you two must be the Strife brothers. I remember Riku telling me about you two, he told me that Sora was a good friend of his. What about you young man?" Sephiroth's gaze lingered on Roxas.

"Um…" Roxas mumbled, "We're not really close friends, Sora is the one always hanging out with Riku and the others."

"Yes, I was surprised to see young Sora here. Riku told me he was an exceptionally good and bright boy. So I was quite shocked when I was told he found the bodies." Sephiroth's gaze turned back to Sora, "Now, can you please tell us how you found the bodies?"

Sora blinked and paused for a moment, "I was wandering around the woods for fun when I spot the abandoned mansion. I thought I'd check it out. I found the door that lead to the bodies on top of the staircase. That's it."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes, "But the door you claim to access was locked from the inside. When the police heard the reports from a hiker, we came immediately. When we arrived we found half of the staircase demolished and the door locked, when we finally forced opened the door, you were there, sitting on the floor."

"You can't be accusing my brother of lying sir?" Roxas blurted out, "I mean, Riku told you that Sora was a good boy right? He could never have killed all those people and pretend he was just an innocent bystander. He can't even lie!"

Sephiroth raised his hand, "Hang on, I never said Sora was lying. I just want to know how he managed to open the door, and why did he locked the door behind him."

"The door was opened when I arrived, as for later, I don't know. I was in shock, maybe the door had closed behind me and I just didn't notice." Sora said slowly.

Roxas stared, after he tried to back him up, Sora was lying, it was pretty convincing for him. But still after living with him since birth, Roxas knew when Sora was lying, even if he tried his best. And now he was lying, why was he so keen in hiding that he was following Ventus?

"Then, have you noticed anything suspicious when you were in the woods?"

Sora shook his head, "No, I was too busy checking the surroundings to notice anything unusual."

Sephiroth sighed and handed Sora a card, "Well Sora, if you remember anything, please call me. I will be more than happy to listen to you. We need to solve this murder as soon as possible."

"Oh and young man." Sephiroth called to Roxas as he exited the door, "Watch your brother will you, finding those bodies can cause huge mental damage on a person, make sure he doesn't collapse or anything."

Roxas nodded, "I will Detective Sephiroth, and thank you."

* * *

Sora collapsed on the sofa the moment he walked in the door. He looked really pale, his eyes were squeezed shut.

Roxas sighed and sat down next to him, "I know you're really tired after all this commotion, but Sora, can you tell me the truth?"

Sora opened his eyes, "What do you want to know? I already told the detective all I know."

"Sora, I've lived with you all these years, don't you think I would know if you were lying. Though I have to admit, that was the most believable lie you ever told. And you said you were going to Kairi's today, what made you change your mind to wander the woods suddenly?"

"All I told the detective except that was true, I'll admit I lied to you when I said I was going to Kairi's. I wanted some freedom, so I went to explore the woods, is that answer enough for you?!" Sora shouted out the last line.

"I…" Roxas was loss for words, "I just want to know why you were following Ventus around!" He blurt out.

Sora narrowed his eyes, "Who told you that? Did you follow me?"

"Vanitas told me you were following his brother." Roxas said quietly.

"Vanitas…"

"Yes, he knew you were following Ventus for the whole week. He even knew you were telling me lies to get me off your track. Though I don't know how he managed to do that."

"They're strange…" Sora mused, "They have their own secrets. I've never talked to Vanitas before, but I think he's a nice brother. He cares for Ventus so much, he knows that I've been following him. I actually envy Ventus, he has such a caring brother."

"Sora…"

"But don't worry, you're still the best brother!" Sora flashed a smile to Roxas, "I think this is enough for one day, we'll talk about this later."

Roxas thought he was Sora's closest person in the world, but he was wrong, his brother had secrets that he was keeping to himself and it was so huge, he wasn't willing to tell his even his brother about them. And Sora wasn't acting like he usually was anymore. They were drifting further away from each other.

* * *

**This is my last day at school before Easter holidays. And well. I only use my time in lessons to write the chapters and post them in my lunch break and after school, so the next chapter will probably be on the end of next month when I esume my school and have time to write. Enjoy your Easter holidays!**


End file.
